


100% hetro buttsex

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i wrote a filthy disgusting fic about locust and felix doing the nasty. and also their relationship maybe</p>
            </blockquote>





	100% hetro buttsex

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas jord!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! this isnt blue team ot4 but oh well. you kno how i love murder boys

“You're not gonna be romantic about this, are you?” Felix said mockingly, on one of the many days they'd ended a mission with aggressive kissing. His partner gave him a glare before kissing him hard on the mouth, and playing with his tongue.

There was nothing sweet about this encounter; contact was a last resort for them, reserved for days when they were so in loathe that the only remedy left was fucking each other raw. It'd become routine: They'd meet, they'd fuck, they'd pretend it'd never happened.

Locust thought getting out of his armor was the most annoying parts of his day, and often dreaded stumbling out of it, and he hated Felix for making it _sexy_. He usually met up with Felix when they were both in casual wear, but that day they'd hardly made it to their bedroom. He'd been worried about how they'd get undressed in the back of his mind, but that was before Felix started stripping him piece by piece, and managing to get his own suit off simultaneously. “I hope you're planning to go to your bedroom _._ ” Locust said, between kisses. 

“Of course,  _babe,_ how could I forget.” Felix said, rolling  _babe_ off his tongue like an insult.

“Shut up.”

The two had come a long way to casual sex, they'd started with teasing pecks and worked their way up to filthy makeout sessions, from handjobs to blowjobs to sadism. They'd been worried about what it meant, or if it meant anything at all, careful not to use the word  _love._ Their first conversations about it had been complete jokes, they laughed off ideas that they had feelings- they were soldiers, _of course they didn't have feelings._ Their relationship (if it could be called that) eventually became too obvious to ignore, and though they'd made progress, they never once used the L-O-V-E-word. They weren't in love, they were unresolved sexual tension, and they promised that was all they were.

That was what they called it when they laid in a heap on Felix's bed, sucking and moaning and scratching and biting:  _sexual tension._ They were getting good at sexual tension too, they knew all the little things that left each other begging. That day Felix was sucking Locust everywhere, from the crook of his neck to his pelvis. It only took a few licks to his groin to have him whimpering- “Fuck, fuck Ihateyousomuch-” 

Their favorite parts of these sessions were the rare moments they stopped fucking and made love. Kissing each other passionately was one of the few times they were careful not to say the forbidden L-O-V-E-word that so desperately wanted to escape their lungs. They craved the moments they were more than fuck-buddies, the moments they were almost lovers.  _Almost._

Felix was licked up and down Locust's cock before taking it in his mouth. The tiny hickeys and blood bites across Locust's body made Felix harder than he already was, though his partner's groans already had him aching to be fucked.“I think I like you better this way, you're a lot less talkative _fuck, fuck, fuck you Felix-_ ” Locust said. Felix took his mouth off Locust's dick and grinned. “I should've known you would leave me on the edge.” Locust said. He huffed sourly with every little kiss Felix gave him, every suck and bite into his lips that denied him orgasm.

“I couldn't let you come after you talked shit, _babe_.”

“You know I hate that incessant nickname.” Locust lied.

“Love you too, asshole _._ ”

“Much better.”

Felix tried to hide his desperation as he watched Locust slip on a condom and lube. They were both hard, but even as the orange soldier got on his hands and knees in anticipation, Locust didn't move. “Stop being a prick and fuck me already.” Felix said.

“Beg.”

“You're kidding.”

“Have I ever?”

“I'm not going to-” Felix said, before his partner started to tease his cock. _“Fuck, fine- please fuck me, Locust.”_

“Louder.”

_“Please, fuck me Locust!”_

“Much better.”

The first time they'd met, Felix had imagined his Locust on his hands and knees, and the thought had been with him ever since. As he grew to hate and (in small, slipping moments) love Locust, his fragile masculinity came under fire. _Wanting to kiss a dude isn't gay,_ he'd thought. _Wanting to hold his hand as I fuck him senseless is totally not gay._ And at first that was all it had been, wanting to fuck the life out of his partner without an ounce of romance, but eventually differentiating between the two became impossible. He knew he _wanted_ Locust in one way or another, but that was all he knew.

Locust's attraction had never been as physical or as insistent as Felix's, but it had always been there, from the moment he saw Felix and thought _fuck, he's kind of cute_. His feelings were like a parasite: annoying, aching, and impossible to get rid of. With every fight and argument the two had, it was there, humming in the background. His emotions festered and grew like Felix's did, but they were far more dull; Locust had spent years teaching himself not to feel, and was not so easily broken. He was a soldier: void of friendship, void of kindness, and (after hard, hard work) void of L-O-V-E.

Or, he had been, at least.

Locust knew Felix must have really wanted to come if he was willing to beg, and entered him without any more teasing. They trusted rhythmically, and knew exactly how to bring each other to the brink of orgasm. Locust knew how much Felix loved to talk during sex, as Felix knew how much Locust loved efficiency- they used both to their advantages, though there wasn't much on their mind other than how much they wanted it.

 _“Fuck, fuck, f-fuck you!”_ Felix cried as he came with Locust, short and sweet.

Locust pulled out and got up to leave soon after, leaving no time for post-sex intimacy. _That would make it gay,_ he thought, before Felix laid a hand on his shoulder.

“Hang around for a minute, sourpuss, no need to pretend we didn't just fuck each other's brains out.” Felix said. He was unsure whether Locust could hear how nervous he felt, or how relieved he was when his partner lied down next to him.

“I don't want to waste any time with you.” Locust lied.

“You think fucking is a waste of time?”

“Perhaps.”

“Fine, then I guess next time we'll just have to make love instead.”

“I guess we will.”

Next time they did so, as they did the time after, and the time after that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry mom and dad


End file.
